


Figgere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Regina del piccolo popolo [2]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto con il prompt di SSDV di Il giardino di Efp:- Ore passate in esilio;





	Figgere

Figgere

 

“Ti ho già detto che non si trattava di un esilio. Devo semplicemente andare al college” disse MK, legandosi i capelli in una coda alta. Indossava la maschera con gli occhialoni che le permetteva di vedere i movimenti dei Leafman rallentati abbastanza da renderle comprensibile anche il loro linguaggio accelerato.

Nod saltellava sull’albero, dimenando la sua spadina, dicendole:

“Io so solo che sei condotta per ore lontano da casa tua, quindi un esilio da questo bosco”.

“Sto andando in un college dove posso studiare scienze nel modo adeguato per un giorno diventare una ricercatrice come mio padre.

Guarda che ci vuole parecchia capacità per diventare scienziati” disse la giovane.

Nod corrugò la fronte.

“Tuo padre figgeva nei suoi quadri tutte la nostra oggettistica, o almeno tutta quella su cui riusciva a mettere le mani, con i suoi dannatissimi spilli. V’insegnano questo nelle vostre scuole, quando diventate scienziati?

Perché tra noi quelli si chiamano raccoglitori, persone infime rispetto a coloro che si specializzano nelle nostre accademie militari” brontolò.

“Friggeva? Che cosa stai dicendo?” chiese MK, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Inutile cercare di spiegarglielo, la loro è una cultura così primitiva che non hanno ancora neanche inventato le armi da fuoco e sono rimasti a sfidare all’arma bianca dei topi giganti. Un bel carro armato in miniatura e vedrebbero quei maledetti roditori > rifletté.

“Voi calpestatori siete proprio lenti. Tutte quelle ore passate in esilio e nemmeno questo ti hanno insegnato.

Significa trafiggere” disse il Leafman, mimando il gesto di conficcare la sua lama in un nemico immaginario.

“Questo "calpestatore" ora deve andare a studiare. M’insegnerai altri termini arcaici un’altra volta” disse la giovane, massaggiandosi una spalla.

Nod annuì.

“Puoi starne certa. Ti ripagherò io di tutte quelle ore in esilio” disse, saltando giù dal ramo. Balzò sulla sella del suo colibrì e volò via, sparendo nel fitto della vegetazione.

 

 


End file.
